themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ejército del los Estados Confederados
The Ejercito del los Estados Confederados is the land combat arm of the Confederate States of Latin America. It operates large expeditionary, and fixed land forces to accomplish its mission of defending the interests, allies, people, and Constitution of the ECAL. The Commander-in-Chief of the Army is President Michelle Bachelet. She controls the Army through the Secretary of Defence (Ramon Diaz), who in turn works through the Seceretary of the Army (Pedro Alvirez). The Army has tended to be neglected by the government, being relegated to using obsolete equipment. The EEC, for example, retired its last M4 Sherman tanks in 1979. The Army still has large numbers of Leopard tanks, and UH-1 helicopters. Since the late 1970's the Army has gradually modernised, and indigenous equipment was introduced. Today it is regarded as a highly advanced Army. The Army has persued technological advancement in a curious way. While a lot of its capital equipment is quite old, Latin America has kept ahead of most of the world on network centric warfare, and battlefield management. The Army's military commander is General de Ejercito Roberto Rodriguez. =Combat Brigades= *5 Armoured Brigades *9 Mechanised Brigades *15 Infantry Brigades *2 Airborne Brigades *3 Air-Mobile Brigades *6 Reserve Infantry Brigades *2 Reserve Mechanised Brigades =Special Forces= The EEC has several special operations forces in its Special Forces Command (Comando de Fuerzas Especiales). The EEC identifies four distinct types of special operations force. Long range raiding forces, counter terrorist forces, long range reconnaissance units, and "foreign internal defence". The latter means aiding, leading, advising, and training foreign military forces (either regular or irregular), as well as preserving the direct action capability of other special military units. Agrupacion de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales The Agrupacion de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales (Special Operatinos Forces Group) is primarily "foriegn internal defence" unit. It consists of a six groups (Grupos de Operaciones Especiales). This unit is comprable to the Green Berets in the 1960's. Batallon de Fuerzas Contraterroristas The BFC is a counter terrorist unit. They are stationed in team groups around the ECAL and are ready to respond to any emergency. It is comprable to Delta Force. Regimientos de Comandos The two Commando Regiments is a raiding unit. They perform raids in strength against objectives behind enemy lines. It is comprable to the US Ranger Battalions. Unidad de Cazadores Especiales The Unidad de Cazadores Especiales (Unit of Speical Hunters) is a long range reconnaissance, intelligence gathering, and surgical strike unit. It is comprable to the British SAS. =Administrative/Technical/Support Corps= Medical These corps provide all medical services, combat and non-combat, to all personnel of the EEC, as well as all animals owned by the EEC. *EEC Cuerpo de la Medicina (Medical Corps) *EEC Cuerpo Veterinario (Veternary Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Odontologia (Dental Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Psicologia (Psychological Corps) *EEC Cuerpo del Oficio de Enfermera (Nursing Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Servicios Medicos (Medical Services Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Especialistas Medicos (Medical Specialists' Corps) Administrative These corps facilitate the smooth running of the EEC. Some units send personnel to support combat units. *EEC Cuerpo de las Finanzas (Financial Corps) *EEC Cuerpo del Ayudante-General (Adjutant General's Corps) *EEC Cuerpo del Juzgar-Abogar-General (Judge Advocate General's Corps) *EEC Cuerpo del Inspector-General (Inspector General's Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Educacion (Education Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Capellanes (Chaplains' Corps) Combat Support These corps provide personnel to combat units in order to provide specialist support. *EEC Cuerpo del Policia Militar (Military Police) *EEC Cuerpo de Ingenieros, de Mecanicos y de Electricistas (Engineers, Mechanics and Electricians Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Ingenieros (Engineers' Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Inteligencia (Intelligence Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Senales (Signal Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Intendentes (Indentants Corps) *EEC Cuerpo del Transporte (Transport Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Municiones (Ordnance Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Defensa Quimica (Chemical Defence Corps) Combat Corps These Corps deal with training combat personnel, evaluating the performance of personnel and systems, developing new systems, evaluation new systems, and developing and evaluating upgrades for older systems. *EEC Cuerpo de la Infanteria (Infantry Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Armadura (Armoured Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de la Aviacion (Aviation Corps) *EEC Cuerpo de Artillería (Artillery) =Army Equipment= The EEC acquires its equipment from a variety of sources, much is also produced domestically. Small Arms These small arms are common throughout the Armed Forces Handguns *FN High Power 9mm Pistol *Glock 17 9mm Pistol (Special Forces) Submachine Guns *Uzi 9mm Sub-Machine Gun *L34A1 Sterling 9mm Suppressed Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MP5A5 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5SD6 9mm Suppressed Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5K 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5K-PDW 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MAC-10 .45ACP Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MAC-11 9mm Short Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) Rifles/Carbines *FN FAL 7.62mm Rifle *HK G3 7.62mm Rifle (Special Forces) *Galil 5.56mm Rifle **Galil SAR 5.56mm Carbine **Micro Galil MAR 5.56mm Carbine *HK 53 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) *M4A5 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) *Colt Commando 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) Machine Guns *FN FALO 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *L4A1 BREN 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *HK21 7.62mm Light Machine Gun (Special Forces) *FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *FN MAG 7.62mm General-Purpose Machine Gun *M2 QCHB 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun *M134D 7.62mm Minigun Sniper Rifles *M-21 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M-24 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *Galil Sniper 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *AI: AS50 12.7mm Sniper Rifle *Barrett M82 12.7mm Sniper Rifle Grenade Launchers *Mk. 19 mod. 3 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Milkor MGL-140 40mm Grenade Launcher *M203 40mm Grenade Launcher *M79 40mm Grenade Launcher Heavy Weapons *RPG-7V/D 40mm Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher *M72 66mm Rocket Launcher *B-300 83mm Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon *Carl-Gustav M3 84mm Recoilless Rifle *MILAN Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-MR Anti-Tank Missile http://www.israeli-weapons.com/weapons/missile_systems/anti-armor/gill_spike/GillSpike.html *Spike-LR Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-SR Light Anti-Armour Missile *Matra Mistral Man-Portable SAM Other *Remington 870 12ga. Shotgun Vehicles Tanks *TLAP Main Battle Tank (TLAP: Tanque Latinoamericano Pesado, English: Latin American Heavy Tank) **VPRT (Vehiculo Pesado Recuperador Tanques) Valeroso Recovery Vehicle **VPPI (Vehiculo Pesado Para la Ingenieria) Valeroso Armoured Engineering Vehicle **VPLP (Vehiculo Pesado Lanza el Puente) Valeroso Armoured Vehicle-Launched Bridge *Leopard 1 Main Battle Tank **Bergepanzer armoured recovery vehicle **Biber bridgelaying engineer vehicle **Pionierpanzer 1 armoured engineering vehicle **Flakpanzer Gepard *TLAN Patagon (modernised SK-105 Kurassier) *SK-105 Kurassier *[[TLAM_Medium_Tank|TLAM (Tanque Latinoamericano Mediano, Latin American Medium Tank)]] (see VCTP Family below for TLAM variants) Reconnaissance Vehicles *Cadillac Gage V-150 Commando *Panhard AML 90 *EE-9 Cascavel Armoured Personnel Carriers *TLAM Family **VCAT (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Antitanque) Anti tank vehicle using the Eureka turret to launch TOW missiles **VCLM (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Lanza Misiles) Roland 2 fire unit **VCDA (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate de Defensa Aerea) armed air defence vehicle armed with two Oerlikon KBA 25mm cannon **VCA 155 (Spanish: Vehiculo Combate Artilleria) Self-propelled artillery http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palmaria_%28artillery%29 **VCLC-CAL (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Lanzacohetes-Cohete de Artilleria Ligero) Multiple Rocket Launcher MAR-160 160mm rockets **VCLC-CAM (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Lanzacohetes-Cohete de Artilleria Mediano) Multiple Rocket Launcher MAR-350 350mm rockets **VCTM (Spanish: Vehiculo Combate Transporte Mortero) Self-propelled morter **VCI (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate de Ingenieros) Engineering vehicle **VCPC (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Puesto de Comando) Command Post vehicle **VCA (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate de Ambulancia) Ambulance **VCCDT (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Control y Direccion de Tiro) Self-propelled artillery Fire direction & control **VCA (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate de Amunicionador) Self-propelled artillery ammunition supply vehicle **VCRT (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Recuperador Tanques) Armoured recovery vehicle **VCLP (Spanish: Vehiculo de Combate Lanza Puentes) Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge *M113A2 Armoured Personnel Carrier **M577A2 Command Vehicle **M548A2 Tracked Load Carrier **M125A2 Armoured Mortar Carrier **M113A2 TOW Missile Launcher w/Eureka turret **M163A2 Vulcan Air Defense System (VADS) **M730A2 Chaparral Launch Vehicle **M113A2 Combat Engineering Vehicle **M579A2 Fitter **M806A2 Armoured Recovery Vehicle *EE-11 Urutu *AMX-VCI **AMX-13 VCPC command vehicle **AMX-VCTB ambulance **AMX-VCPM de 81 81mm mortar carrier *RG-31 Nyala Combat Support Vehicles *M548 6 ton tracked cargo carrier *HMMWV *Armoured HMMWV (Military Police, and other selected units only) *M35 Series 2 1/2 ton 6x6 Truck *M809 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *M939 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) Series 10 ton 8x8 Truck Artillery/Missiles Guns/Howitzers *M101 105 mm Howitzer *OTO Melara Mod 56 105mm Pack Howitzer *CITER 155mm L45 Howitzer *CITER 155mm L52 Howitzer *VCA (Spanish: Vehiculo Combate Artilleria) 155mm Self Propelled Gun *M107 107mm Self Propelled Gun Mortars *M224 60mm Mortar *L16 81mm Mortar *Soltam M-65 120mm Mortar Rocket/Missile Artillery *Pampero MRL *SAPBA MRL *CP-30 MRL *MAR-160 *MAR-350 Air Defence *M61 Vulcan 20mm Cannon **M167 Vulcan Air Defense System (VADS) **M163A2 Vulcan Air Defense System (VADS) *Oerlikon KBA 25mm Cannon **VCDA (Spanish: Vehículo de Combate de Defensa Aérea) *Oerlikon 35mm Cannon **GDF-005 **Flakpanzer Gepard *Matra Mistral *MIM-72 Chaparral **M730 tracked launcher **M54 towed/ground emplaced launcher *Roland **Roland CAROL **M812 5-ton 6x6 Truck **VCLM (Spanish: Vehículo de Combate Lanza Misiles) *MIM-23 HAWK **M-192 Launcher Trailer Anti-Tank Weapons *Modelo 1968 105mm Recoilless Rifle *MILAN *BGM-71 TOW **Eureka Turret **M65 TOW aiming system on BO 105 **HMMWV *Spike-SR *Spike-MR *Spike-LR *LAHAT 105mm *LAHAT 120mm Helicopters Training *Aerospatiale SA-313 Alouette II Attack/Reconnaissance *MBB Bo 105 *Agusta A109 Hirundo *McDonnell Douglas MD 500 Defender Liaison/Scout *Bell 206 *Aerospatiale SA-316 Alouette III *Agusta A109 Hirundo *MBB Bo 105 Light Utility *Bell UH-1H Iroquois *Agusta-Bell AB.212 *Bell 412 Assault Transport *Aerospatiale SA-330 Puma *Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk Heavy Lift Cargo *Boeing CH-47 Chinook Medevac *Bell UH-1V Iroquois Fixed Wing Aircraft Utility *Cessna U-27 Caravan *Pilatus PC-6 Turbo Porter Reconnaissance *Grumman OV-1D Mohawk Aerial Weapon Systems Guns *FN-Herstal M3M 12.7mm Machine Gun **HMP-250 gun pod *FN MAG 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun **ETNA TMP-5 gun pod *M134D 7.62mm Minigun Missiles *Mistral *BGM-71 TOW Rockets *Hydra 70 70mm Unguided Rocket **LAU-130/A **LAU-131/A =Unforms= Service Uniforms The EEC's Service and Ceremonial Uniform is of a conventional design, and consists of a grey jacket, trousers, with a white shirt and black tie. In warmer weather the jacket is discarded. For ceremonial occasions, medals are worn, and the standard peaked cap can be replaced with a steel helmet. For summer ceremonial occasions, a white linen jacket is worn over a white shirt and black tie. Combat Uniforms The EEC's Combat Uniform (which is also the working uniform of the Air Force is the BDU uniform. It comes in two patterns, woodland , and desert. Woodland Desert New Combat Uniforms The BDU uniforms have been in service since the early 1980's, and are being replaced with a modern fractal camouflage uniform. Woodland Digital Desert Digital http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/G-Capo/colombia03.jpg =Rank Insignia= Officers http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/EjercitoOfficer2.gif Enlisted Men http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/CopyofEjercitoEnlisted.gif Normal Positions for each rank {| border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" width="100%" |- |'Rank' |'Position' |- |Capitan General |Chief of the Defence Staff |- |General | *Vice Chief of the Defence Staff *Chief of the General Staff *Chief of Operations |- |Teniente General | General Officer Commanding a major command |- |General de Division |Division Commander |- |General de Brigada |Brigade Commander |- |Coronel |Officer Commanding a Regiment |- |Teniente Coronel |Battalion Commanding Officer |- |Mayor | *Company Commander *Battalion Adjutant |- |Capitan |Company Executive Officer |- |Teniente |Platoon Leader |- |Segundo Teniente |Platoon Executive Officer |-} Category:Military of ECAL Category:Armies